The first move
by Reddertje
Summary: Your an normal teenage girl who also happans to be one of the managers of Inazuma Japan. They won the worldcup one month ago. You have deep feelings for the ace striker and best friend, Gouenji Shuuya. When you deside to make a move, things turn out to be suprising! Have fun! It's a character x reader story
1. Chapter 1 The dream

**This is my first story ever made, so pleas don't be too hard. I really like IE, specialy Gouenji. He is so hot and so cute! I do not own IE or anything like it. It's a charecter x reader story cause I realy like those and I wish there were more of them!** **This one is a Gouenji x reader story... Have fun! **

**This story is a month after Inazuma Japan won the world cup. You were one of the managers of the team and without notecing you had fallen in love with the ace striker Gouenji. But you never had the guts to say anything about it. The only one who knew were Haruna and kidou, your best friends. Goeuenji was also you best friend, but Kidou and Haruna promised to keep there mounths shut.**

It's the middle of the day and you were stil in bed. You really didn't feel like getting up and decided to turn around ons more. The dream you had last night repeaded itself over and over in your head. You didn't try to push it away or anything. Cause it wasn't a bad dream or a nightmare. No, it was another dream about your crush/best friend, Gouenji. You slowly closed your eyes and smiled while your head repeaded the dream once more.

**~Dream~**

"Am I late?" You asked. You and Gouenji were meeting at the park. The platinum blond boy turned around and smiled. "Not at al..." He said and he came closer to you. You smiled and a blush appeard on your cheeks. He came closer and closer. You just stood there, not really knowing what was going on. "G-Gouenji?" You asked. He stopt coming closer when your bodies touched. You were frozen in the moment. "G-Gouenji I-I don't know i-" you tried again but lost your ability to speak when you felt his hand on your your lower back, and the other on the back of your head. You gaspt at his action and tried hard to keep your breath under control. His stong arms pulled your body closer to his and you could feel his hot breath on your lips. Your lips were almost touching. "Kiss me (F/n)" Gouenji said under his breath, giving you shivers. Suddenly something snapped and you made the final move. You pressed your lips against his and wrapped your arms around him. You putted your hands on his shoulders and let them slide up and down. You could feel the lust and desire the kiss brought. You knew this was a dream, but it feld so good. You wanted more. You opened your mouth and let your tong slide against his lips. He opend his mouth and the battle of the tongs begin. He won easily and explored every inch of your mouth. You felt his hands slide up and lifting your T-shirt slowly. He started kissing you wilder while doing that. Everything felt so good! You wanted even more.

**~Real world~**

You shot up from your bed when you felt something hit you. You quickly lookt around you, only to find out that Haruna was beside the bed with a pillow in her hand. "HARUNA! What was that for? Wha-Why are you even here? How did you get in my house?" You asked irritated because your dream/fantasie was interupted. She doesn't lookt very happy.

"I let them in!" Your mom yelled from downstairs. You sight and looked over at Haruna once more. "We came to pick you up for the sleep over, but your not even dressed yet!" Haruna said while crossing her arms. "We?" You asked confused. "Yes, WE did (F/n)-chan. But since your still in bed I assume you forgot." A male voice said. "Kidou, you're here too? And don't call me chan, I'm not some little kid you know?" You said a little sleepy while looking at kidou who was stamding in the door entrence. He grinned and crossed his arms. "Aren't you, (F/n)-chan?" He said grinning. You looked at him with a warning in your eyes. He started laughing and walked out of the door.

Then it hit You. "THE SLEEPOVER! How could I forget!" You say while jumping out of your bed. "I need to chance clothes! GET OUT!" You yelled while pushing Haruna out of the room. You could slap yourself right now! Tonight you, Kidou, Haruna and Gouenji were having a sleepover. It was Gouenji's idea to have one because he is turning 16 today. Endou was invided too, but couldn't come because he is on vacation with his grandpa. Your really happy for him. Why shouldn't you be? He is the captain of the soccer team that won the FFI, he got reunided with his grandpa and he finaly convesed to Natsumi that he loved her. The best part is, she loved him back! You really miss the team, but at least your friendship with Haruna, Kidou, Gouenji and Endou is still strong. Still you wish you were more that just friends with Gouenji...

After you finaly got dressed you looked proudly into the mirror. "Are you done?" You heard Kidou yell from downstairs. "Yes, I'm done!" You yelled back. You opened the door and quickly got downstairs. There was your mom sitting on the couch talking to Kidou and Haruna. "So, shall we go guys?" You asked while looking for your backpack. "Looking for this?" Your mom asked while handing you the backpack. You looked over at Kidou who was talking to his little sister. "Are you guys ready?" Your mom asked. She grabt her keys and with al 4 of you heading to he car you take out you mobile. You see you got a text from Gouenji.

**Gouenji Shuuya 16:05**

**- Hey, my dad has to work tonight, is it ok if Yuuka joins us tonight. I don't want her to feel alone ;).**

Yuuka, Gouenji's beloved little sister. You really like her, yet you can't help to feel a little jelous every time you see them togheter. "Guys, is it ok if Yuuka joins us? Gouenji's dad has to work, so were home alone..." You asked while getting in the car. "I'm fine with it, how about you nii-san?" Haruna asks Kidou while putting one her seat belt. You hear Kidou take a deep breath. "Does she have to stay tonight?" He asks disappointed. "Kidou! It's Gouenji's birthday! This is his little sister were talking about! Why so disappoited?" You asked suprised. "Never mind, it's fine, she can join us..." Kidou says while looking out the window. "Wel I think it's wonderful that you guys let Yuuka join you!" says your mom proudly while driving the car to Gouenji's house. You smile at the tought of Gouenji and starts texting him back.

**(F/n) 16:16**

**- Hey Gouenji-kun, I asked Kidou and Haruna if Yuuka could stay and they said it was fine! Looking forward to tonight! **

**Gouenji Shuuya 16:18**

**- Great! Can't wait to see you again! See ya later! Xx**

You couldn't help but to blush. You heard giggeling. "What's so funny?" You ask. "You still love him?" Haruna asked. You froze and started to blush even more. Now you hear Haruna and Kidou both grinning. Your mom looks at you and smiles while shaking her head. "So what? Ok yes, I'm still in love with him, but can we not discus this with my mom sitting next to me?!" You say quick while covering you face with your hands. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Haruna asks serious. "Are you crazy?! He doesn't love me! I'm sure of it!" You say in defence. Suddenly you feel really sad, realising what you just said. "You don't know that!" Haruna says trying to cheer you up. You stare outside your window. "But tonight we'll know..." You say after a while. "I bought him this neckless... And I'm going to confess" You say while feeling confedent. "I'm proud of you (F/n)-chan!" Says Kidou. "Kidou-san, stop calling me chan! It's not funny!" You say anoyd. Kidou laughs. Haruna can't help but to giggle. You cross you arms and sigh deeply. "We're here!" Your mom says after a few minutes. You grab you backpack and get of the car. After you wave you mom goodbye you turn around, looking at Gouenji's house. You breath deeply. "We're here..."

**soo what did you guys think? I'm sorry if my english is bad! It's also kinda short... I really hope you like it! And there is going to be a next chapter soon! And I promise there is going to be some hot stuff coming up! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2 Screwing up

**Heey guys, I'm back! Chapter one was posted a couple days ago and I got a lot of positive comments. So for the following chapters I want to ask if you guys got some idea's for the story? If you do, I would love to hear it! But for now, have fun reading chapter two!**

You slowly walk to the front door. You were trying to shut up that little voice in you head that kept on screaming: "WHY WOULD YOU SAY TO GOUENJI THAT YOU LOVE HIM, YOU STUPID IDIOT! TURN AROUND AND RUN, RUUUUN!"

You really wanted to run away, but a part of you kept you from running. And there is the fact that Kidou would probably stop you if you tried to do something you regret afterwards. "Why am I so nervous" You ask youself. "It's just a sleep over, and it's going to be fun"

"Are you okey" kidou asks. You nodded and gave him a little smile. Kidou smiled back but his eyes were serious. "This is going to be so much fun" haruna said while ringing the doorbell. "I hope so, considering Yukka is joining us" Kidou said annoyd. "Nii-san, you and (F/n) both agreed to let Yuuka stay, get over it" Haruna said while giving Kidou a warning look. "Yeah, I know, I know. But Yuuka is still a kid, and now we have to be extra carefull or else we're a bad influence on childeren. Am i right, (F/n)" Kidou explains and you nodded. Haruna rolled her eyes and pressed the button of the doorbell again.

After a couple seconds you heard little footsteps behind the door. The door opened slowly and Yuuka appeard. "You made it" Yuuka said happy and stepped aside. Kidou walked in without saying anything to her, he just gave her a weak smile. Haruna greeded her happy and Yuuka responded cheerfully. You also greeded her and she closed the door behind her.

"Oni-chan, they came" Yuuka yelled while running to the living room. You took your shoes off and so did Haruna and Kidou. You saw Yuuka coming back. Behind her you saw Gouenji. You felt your cheeks getting warmer. "I'm glad you guys came! You can put your backpacks in the living room" Gouenji said while pointing at the living room. You didn't move. You just kept on staring at Gouenji. Kidou and Haruna both followed Yuuka to the living room. It was just you and Gouenji now. "Oh god, why did I say I was going to confess?" You asked in silence. "(F/n), are you okey" Gouenji asked and you felt two hands on both your shoulders. You snapped out of your thoughts and saw how close Gouenji was standing. In your moment of panic you pushed him back.

Gouenji managed to keep his balance but almost fell. "oh shit..." You said wispering. "What the hell" Gouenji responded. "I'm so sorry, you scared me and I-I..." You said trying to explain your action, but before you could finish your sentence Gouenji interupted you. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but what is your problem. Why are you acting weird" Gouenji asked a little irritated. "Shit, why does he always know it when something is wrong" You think.

"I-It's nothing. Shall we join the others in the living room" You asked. "Whatever..." Gouenji responded and walked away. You took a deep breath and followed him.

"What took you guys so long" Kidou asked. "Nothing..." Gouenji said and focesed his attention on Yuuka, who was talking to Haruna. Haruna gave you a worried look and you responded with a fake smile. "What's wrong (F/n)? Did you tell him? Oh no, did he rejected you..." Haruna wispered to you. "No no! He tried to be nice and I pushed him. Not on purpose... And now he knows something is wrong" You wispered back while looking at Gouenji. "That's not very smart of you" Haruna said. "what am I going to do now" You asked. You looked at Gouenji and tried to inmagine what it would feel like to kiss him. "(F/n), snap out of it" Haruna said while shaking you a little. You cleared your throat and sat down on the couch. Why of all the people it has to be Gouenji?

"How about I show you guys your rooms" Gouenji suggested. Gouenji took the tree of you upstairs. "We only have one guest room, so one of you has to sleep in my room. I suggest we make a boys and a girls room. Kidou and I will..." Gouenji said but Kidou interupted him. "I think (F/n) should sleep in your room" Kidou said. "WHAT" Haruna and you screamed at the same time. Gouenji looked confused and... was he blushing? After a short moment of silence Gouenji cleared his throat. "And why is that, Kidou" Gouenji asked. "I can't sleep without nii-san. I'll get nightmare's" Haruna said trying to explain her brothers actions. "Eeh okey... Do you mind sleeping in my room (F/n)" Gouenji asked to you. You were trying so hard not to smile and nodded.

"Oke, follow me please. Kidou, Haruna, your room is here" Gouenji said while walking to on of the doors. Kidou and Haruna followed and entered the room. "My room is here" Gouenji said while opening another door. You entered his room. As expected there are a lot of posters of famous soccer players. The room itself was pretty big and in the middle was a king sized bed. You sad down on the bed and admired his room. "You like it" Gouenji asked. You didn't say anything, you just nodded. Gouenji looked at you. You starded to blush again.

"I tought it would be fun to watch a movie togheter. I was thinking of a horror movie. Yuuka has to go to bed soon so we can..." Gouenji said but couldn't finish when you stood up and placed on finger on his lips. "We need to talk..." You said. "Eem okey... What's wrong" He asked and looked at you with woried eyes. "Sit down" You comended. Gouenii looked at you for a couple seconds, trying to understand what's wrong, but then obeyed your orders. You sad down besids him and took a deep breath. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You sighs and tried again, but again nothing came out of your mouth. "Oh god" Your managed to say and covered your face in your hands. Gouenji putted his hand on your back and slowly rubbed it, trying to calm you down. "Are you in love with me" Gouenji asked suddenly. You looked at him not understanding how he knew.

After a couple seconds you nodded. Gouenji looked shocked. Suddenly something snapt and you didn't care anymore. "Fuck it" You said. You grabt his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. When you pressed you lips against his they felt suprisingly soft. Gouenji tried to push you away gently but you wouldn't let go. "(F/n) d-don't" Gouenji managed to bring out. You didn't listen and moved you hands under his shirt. You could here Gouenji gasp. Suddenly he kissed back. He opened his mouth and so did you. His tong met yours and it felt so good. You hands were slowly moving up and down over his amazing sixpack. Afther about 30 seconds Gouenji suddenly tried to break the kiss again. "S-stop" Gouenji said, pushing you away a little harder. You heard him and slowly broke the kiss. Gouenji quikly stood up and fixt his shirt. He breathed quite heavy, not knowing what to do or say to you. You looked at him, hoping he would say something. You had never felt more ashamed in your intire life. "I'm sorry" You sad wispering and you ran out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house. You knew this wasn't the solution but you had to get out of there. While you were running you could here Gouenji and Kidou scream your name. But you knew it was over. You screwed up.

After a couple minutes you stopt running. It took you a while to catch your breath. You noticed you forgot your backpack, but you didn't care. You just wanted to get home. Only... Home was to far to walk, you didn't have your cellpone and it was dark outside. You saw a bench and sad down. You looked around you. This place looked like a park. And as if it couldn't get worse, it started to rain. You felt your skin, clotes and hair get wet because of the rain. "I'm an idiot" You say to yourself while covering your face with your hands.

After a few minutes you suddenly here someone call your name. Wait... Gouenji? You looked up only to see Gouenji and Kidou walking towards you. You panicked and started to run again. You couldn't face Gouenji, not after what just happend. You looked around while running. Gouenji was faster than you so he was pretty close. He is the ace striker of Inazuma Japan after all. You saw Kidou close behind him. "(F/n)! Please stop!" Gouenji yelled. You didn't obey. Suddenly you felt someone jumping on you. You fell pretty hard and could feel an incretible pain in your arm. You could feel someone sitting on top of you. You screamed because of the pain and tears fell down your cheeks. The person got off you and you saw it was Gouenji. Then everything went black...

**Soo, what did you guys think? Like I said before, if you have any ideas, lets hear them! Next chapter will be up soon! There are going to be more characters like Endou and Fubiki! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**Heey guys, i'm getting a lot of comments saying my grammar is not so good. I am sorry for that! But I try my best. Anyways, if you have some ideas for the story, I would love to hear them. Have fun reading!**

Black... Al you could see was black... You felt like you slept for days. You could feel you were lying on something soft. But... How? You were sure you were outside, running from Gouenji and Kidou. You starded to panic. You tried to move, but the moment you tried you felt an incredible pain in your head and left arm. "(F/n)? Can you here me?... Nurse, I think she's waking up" You heard someone yell. You didn't recognized the voice. It was a girl for sure... Haruna? You tried opening your eyes. A bright light made you close your eyes again. "(F/n), your awake" You heard the girl say. "It's me, Haruna"

After hearing her name your tried to open your eyes again. This time the light was less bright. You blinkt a few times before fully opening your eyes. You looked around you. You were in a white room, filled with posters of medical stuff. There was a big window. Beside you was a nightstand with a vase filled with flowes. On your other side you saw Haruna and a women in a white uniform. Your arm felt heavy. You looked down and saw that your left arm was covered in bandage.

The women in white walked out of the room. Your saw bihind Haruna a bench with... Endou sleeping on it? But... he was on vacation with his grandpa, right? He was holding a soccer ball. You were very confused right now. Next to Endou you saw Kidou sleeping as well. "Are you okey" Haruna asked while feeling your forehead. You sight deeply and nodded. "Thank god, I tought you were never going to wake up" Haruna said and smiled. "What happend" you asked. "I'm not sure... But according to nii-san you tried to run away. Gouenji and nii-san went after you but when Gouenji tried to stop you, you fell and hit your head on the ground and bruised you arm. You were bleeding like crazy" Haruna explain. "After that nii-san called an ambulance and you were out for a whole week"

A week? You couldn't imagine that you slept that long. Well, that does explain why Endou is here. He was coming back from vacation next week. Witch means he came back a couple days ago. "Gouenji... Where is he" You asked. "He's... Not allowed to see you" Haruna said a little disapointed. "W-what do you mean" You asked shocked. "Well... His dad doesn't allow him to date anyone apperently, he..." Haruna said sad. You waited patient for Haruna to finish her sentence. "He's going to Gemany to become a docter. His dad thinks a lover will be a big distrection... Gouenji isn't allowed to date or love any girl. Also your mom is furious because he was the one that made you fall in the first place. She told the dokter not to let him see you. He isn't allowed here. But the good news is, Gouenji loves you" Haruna said.

Your in shock. He's not allowed to love you or any girl? That explains why he first tried to stop you when you kissed him. Wait a minute...

"He loves me" You said happy. Haruna nodded with a smile. You smiled brighter than you have ever did before. "HE LOVES ME" You scream with joy. You inmediatly covered your mouth but it was too late. Your scream was a big louder than expected. "Waaah! I'm awake" Endou screamed and jumpt of the couch, lost his balance and fell. The soccerball he was holding flew trough the air and landed on his head when Endou tried to stand up. Kidou also woke up, but wasn't scared by your scream. You tried to hold in your laugh and so did Haruna. When Kidou saw Endou falling he coudn't help but to laugh in silence.

"Ugh that hurts" Endou shouded out and stood up again. He looked at you and blinkt a few times. Then it hit him. "(F/n)! You're awake" Endou said happy and Kidou stood up. "How do you feel" Kidou asked you. "I feel dizzy. My head hurts like grazy and I can't move my arm, but besides that i'm fine" You anser Kidou. He let out a sigh of relief and Endou showed you one of his oh so famous happy smiles.

"When can I go home" You asked after a couple minutes of talking. "I will ask the nurse about that" Kidou says and he walked out of the room. "I hope you get better soon! Maby we can play some soccer" Endou says smiling. "Is that all you can think about" Haruna asked Endou. "What? I just want to play soccer" Endou says and picks up his soccerball. Haruna giggeld and rolled her eyes. Kidou came back in the room followed by the same women in white you saw earlier. "How are you feeling" The women asked. "I'm fine, when can I go home" You asked. "If i'm correct you can go home tomorrow afternoon" She said and walked out of the room.

"That's pretty fast" Kidou said. A few mitutes later the nurse walked back in. "I have to ask you three to leave, visiting hour is over" She said. You looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 pm. You said goodbye to everyone and they left. You were alone now and your thoughts went back to Gouenji. You wanted to see him, but his father probably never let you see him again. More and more questions came in your head. When is Gouenji leaving? Why didn't he tell you about this? What is going to happen and what does he think of the kiss you two had?

You decided to catch some sleep. Maby tomorrow everything will be better. You closed your eyes and fell asleep quickly. That night you woke up from a stange noice. You were awake right away. Your eyes shot open. Somebody was trying to open the window! You panict again and closed your eyes, pretending to be asleep. You could hear a klik noice and the window opening. You panict even more. You listened very well and could here someone jumping through the window opening. The window got closed after that. Footsteps coming closer. The person was standing beside your bed now. You wanted to scream but you were to scared. You felt the person getting closer...closer...closer.

Suddenly you felt a pair of lips on yours. Your eyes shot open and you saw a boy with platinum blond spikes bending over you, kissing you. You still didn't make a move, even when you knew who it was. You were just enjoyed this moment with Gouenji kissing you. His lips felt so soft. After a couple seconds Gouenji broke the kiss. You didn't want it to end, so you wrapt your arm around his neck, forcing him to continue kissing you. You could notice Gouenji didn't knew you were awake, since he reacted a little shocked to your suprising action. Gouenji opened his mouth and slided his tong against your lips. You smiled and opened your mouth. You didn't even get the chance to respond when he foreced his tong into your mouth and left no place undiscovered. You couldn't hold back a moan. After 5 minutes of hard make-out, you broke the kiss and looked into his onix eyes "You're awake, I see..." Gouenji said soft and gave you another kiss on the lips. "Thank god" He said wispering and hugged you. You slowly sat up straight, placed your legs on the side of the bed and hugged him back.

Gouenji let go of you and looked at you again. "I love you" He spoke softly. "I know... I'm sorry i'm such a idiot..." You wispered back. "Don't apologize, it's my fault for not telling you..." Gouenji said sad. You placed your finger on his lips. "Shhh... it's okey... I love you too..." Gouenji smiled. "I'm sorry I made you fall. I never ment to hurt you" He said. You looked at your arm. When you looked up again you saw Gouenji was very close to you. "I want to kiss you... so badly..." He wispered, giving you shivers. You grabt his shirt and pulled him in for another hot kiss. Gouenji responded by kissing you hard. You let out an moan and slowly lifted up his shirt. Gouenji smiled and placed his hands on your hips. You had to break the kiss so you could take of his shirt. You looked into his onix eyes after you removed his shirt. You slowly looked down, revealing his sixpack.

"Wauw, you're hot" You said, making Gouenji blush. You realised what you said and covered your mouth. "I-I mean... Eeh... Oh this is awkward..." You said and cleared your throat. Gouenji smiled. "You're cute when you do something awkward" He said. You looked at him and you both started laughing. "So you think i'm hot" He said in his teasing voice. "Well... Yeah. You have a realy nice sixpack" You said and he laughed again. "Wanna touch it" He asked, using his teasing voice again. You felt your cheeks getting hotter. You wanted to, but this was just realy akward. Gouenji moved closer to you. You were still sitting on the bed. Gouenji was standing in front of you right now without a shirt, making you blush like crazy. You placed you hands on his sixpack. Gouenji smirked and placed one hand on the back of your and the other on your lower back. He gave you a sexy smile before pulling you close to him. You were frosen. Your hands were still on his sixpack. His face was only inches away. You noticed he had trouble controlling his breath. You placed your hands on his cheek and closed the gap between the two of you. This kiss was different than the ones before. It was sweet and full of passion. It made you realize how lucky you were and how much you loved him. After a long and sweet kiss you had to take a moment to breath. You broke the kiss and looked into Gouenji's beautiful onix eyes. Your faces were still very close. "I have so many questions..." You wispered. Gouenji sat next to you on the bed and nodded.

"I don't have much time left, but I can answer some. If my dad finds out I sneaked out of the house, i'm dead. I have to leave before 5 o'clock if I want to be home before my dad wakes up" He said while looking at the clock. You looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:10 AM.

"Oke... When are you leaving?"

"In one month"

"What about your friends?"

"I don't know... I guess we can write letters, text each other or send e-mails..."

"How long are you staying in Gemany?"

"...5 years..."

You were shocked. "5 years..." You repeated quiet. "I going to life with my uncle, who's also a docter" Gouenji said and looked down. It was quiet for a long time.

"Do you want to become a docter" You asked suddenly. Gouenji didn't expect that question. He was looking down at the floor. "No..." He answered after a couple seconds. You looked down at your hands, not knowing what to say. "But I have to go... I made a deal with him. I could continue playing soccer at Inazuma Japan, and in return I would study in Germany after the finals..." He explaint and tears rolled down his cheek. "I dont want to leave. I don't want to say goodbye my friends. I don't want to give soccer up and I don't want to leave you" His voice crackt. You hugged him. He hugged back and started crying into your shoulder. You had never seen him cry before. Poor Gouenji... You tried to comfort him by rubbing his back with you hands. After a while his shoulders stopt shaking. You looked at the clock and saw that is was 4:56 AM. "Gouenji..." You wispered. "I know..." He wispered back and took a deep breath before letting you go. His eyes were red and his skin was pale. Gouenji stood up and looked at you. You gave him a hopefull smile and a kiss. He grabt his shirt and putted it back on. Then he turned around, opened the window and climbt out. You walked to the window. Gouenji turned around once more. "Thanks... My love" He kissed you with passion. After a couple seconds he broke the kiss, turned around and runned away. You closed the window and sight. Your lips were still tingeling from the kiss and you decided to rest till morning.

**sooo, what did you guys think? A little sad, I know... I hope you enjoyed reading this and don't mind the spelling, it's bad, I know. If you have any ideas for the story, let me know! Have a nice day!:))**


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**~ 3 days later ~**

You are at home. After the hospital you hadn't spoken to Gouenji. You really miss him. You sight and dialed his number once more. You trow your phone away when you hear his voicemail. "(F/n), sweety, are you alright? You're acting different..." Your mom says while walking into the room. "No mom, i'm freaking not alright! Why can't I see Gouenji?" You said angry. Your mom sight. "He is not good for you"

"Bullshit! He loves me!"

"Watch you tone, young lady!" Your mom said angry

"He loves me mom, he's not like daddy!" You scream with tears in you eyes. Your mom looks shocked.

"How dare you!" She screams.

"Admit it mom, he was an asshole! He used you, treated you like crap and now your scared Gouenji is going to do the same to me" Your voice cracked. Your mom was quiet.

Your dad was an asshole. When you were little you spent a lot of time in your room, crying. Your dad was never nice, or someone to look up to. He beated you and you mom a lot. But your mom loved him. Why? You don't know. How could you love someone like him? When you were seven years old you got the news that your dad had multiple affairs. That was the moment your love for this man turned into hate. You and your mom left him and moved as far away from him as possible. Wich in this case was Japan. When you turned 12 you went to Raimon where you met Endou.

**~ 3 years ago ~**

"Mom, I don't want to go to school! Can't I stay home" You asked.

You and your mom were standing by the gates of Raimon. You mom started to laugh

"We are trying to build up a normal life again, and this is a part of it. Now, hurry up! I'm sure you make lots of new friends! Have fun" She said before steping inside her car and driving away.

You turn around and started walking.

Suddenly you hear a boy. "I'M HERE AT LAST" You turn around and a boy jumps in the air before running past you. You laughed.

"He can't wait until school starts. What a weird kid"

**~ After school ~**

You walk out of the school building. "Man, first day of school and I already hate it"

Suddenly you see the same boy again you saw earlier today. Next to him you see a girl with a Raimon uniform. There is also a teacher. They are standing next to an old building. You started walking in their direction. You see the teacher giving the boy a key. Must be the key for the old building. You stopt walking. You are just watching as the boy and girl cleaned the building.

After they cleaned the building you noticed a wooden plate in the boy his hands. He proudly placed it next to the door opening. After that they walk away. You looked at the wooden plate. You start to smile when you see the words: SOCCER CLUB.

"Hello" You turn around and see the boy standing behind you.

"Eeem... Hello" You said, not knowing what to do.

"Do you like soccer" The boy asked and smiles.

"I don't know, I never played soccer before. But it seems fun".

"Would you like to join the soccer club" The boy asked. You were suprised. Join the soccer club? Why not?

"Why not? But I want to be a manager" The boy smiled brighter than before. "Welcome to the Raimon soccer club! My name is Endou Mamoru"

"My name is (F/n), nice to meet you"

**~ Present time ~**

"Mom, are you okey" You asked when she covered her face with her hands. "Yeah... Your dad was an asshole, wasn't he"

You started to smile. "He was the biggest"

You both laughed

"Mom, I know your worried about me, but Gouenji is different! He loves me and I love him, so please!"

"I will talk to his father" Your mom said and walked out of the room.

"YESS" You start dancing and jumping in the living room until you hear your ringtone.

Like a ninja you jumped on you phone and only too see that Gouenji calls you.

"Gouenji? I'm so glad you finally call me. I can't stop thinking about the kiss and was hoping that..." You got cut off.

"Kiss? You mean you kissed my son?" A deep man voice speaks. "Oh shit..." You say when you realize it is his dad.

"Shuuya is going to Germany, so if you smart you forget about him. And if I find out you stil see him, you're in deep trouble" You are shocked. Did he just threaten you?

The line went dead. You couldn't imagine in how much trouble Gouenji was right now. You decided to text him.

**(F/n) 14:32**

**- Your ****dad knows, i'm sorry...**

Right after you pressed sent someone called you. "Hello? Who is this" You asked, just to be sure.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? My dad is going to kill me!" Gouenji yelled. "I'm sorry... I tought it was you who called me, and I started talking about the kiss and I..." You said a little scared.

"Where are you now? I need to see you" Gouenji asked.

"Home, where are you?"

"I'm at the riverbank with Endou, Kidou and Fubiki. Meet me there in 20 minutes" Gouenji says before hanging up on you.

"FUCK! Why am I such an idiot" You scream. "WATCH YOUR TONE LADY" Your mom screams.

After calming down a bit you decided to go.

**~ Meanwhile at the Riverbank ~**

"What's wrong Gouenji" Fubiki asked when he saw Gouenji yelling at his phone.

"My dad knows, and now he's going to kill me"

"Your dad knows what?"

"N-Nothing... Just forget it..." Gouenji could see that Fubiki was worried, but ignored his look. Instead he walked to Endou who was catching one of Kidou's shoots.

"Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is" Fubiki spoke loudly.

Gouenji stopt walking and stared at the ground. Endou and Kidou also heard Fubiki and looked both at Gouenji.

"Is something wrong Gouenji" Kidou asked

Endou walked to Gouenji and placed his hand on his shoulder. Gouenji looked up and saw Endou giving him a worried frown.

"Did something happen to (F/n)?"

Gouenji looked away again. He didn't want to admit the love between you two. He sight.

"Gouenji, did something happen to (F/n)?" Kidou asked worried. Gouenji shook his head and walked to the bench where they placed their bags.

He sat down and the others followed him to the bench.

"We kissed okey?" Gouenji spoke finaly.

"..."

"WHAT?"

"When did you do that" Kidou asked smirking, because he knew how much you loved him.

"In the hospital..."

"I thought you weren't allowed in there" Fubiki asked confused.

"I... eeh... climbt through her window in the middle of the night..."

"What? Why would you risk it?"

"Because I... Love her..."

It was quiet. Gouenji slowly looked up. His friends were all staring at him with their mouths open.

"Well, are you guys gonna say something or what?"

They closed their mouths and looked at each other.

"So... Are you guys a couple now" Fubiki asked eventually.

"I...I don't know... All I know is that my dad knows we kissed, and will do everything to break us up"

"Why is your dad so obsesed with you becoming a doctor?"

"Because most of my family members are doctors, it's like a tradition to him... Also when I was young my mother always dreamed that I would become a famous doctor. She and my dad both thought soccer was just an hobby... Nothing more... And then she died..."

"wow..."

"But can we please continue playing soccer, while I still can?"

Gouenji stood up, took Endou's ball and kicked it into the goal.

You finaly arrived at the Riverbank. A smile appeared on your face when you saw the four boys playing soccer. Kidou noticed you and waved. You waved back and the others looked in your direction. You saw Gouenji staring at you. It wasn't a happy look he gave you. You looked away.

"(F/n)! What are you waiting for? Come join us" Kidou shouted.

You nodded and walked in his direction.

You saw Kidou giving you a smile. It was a smile he always gave you when he was worried about you. He is you best friend after all. You knew he was just looking out for you, ever since the first day you met him.

**~ 2,5 years ago ~**

"My home is that way! See you tomorrow" You said before waving goodbye to Endou. You smiled as he waved back and turned around. You walked the other way. Suddenly you walked into someone and fell on the ground.

"Auw, that hurts" You wispered.

"Are you okey" A voice asked and you looked up.

You saw a boy standing in front of you. He had brown hair and red eyes. In his hand he held some sort of googels (how do you spell that?). He reached his hand out to you.

"Yeah, i'm fine" You said quikly and took his hand before he pulled you up.

"You should look where your going" The boy said teasingly and smiled.

"I'm really sorry..." You said softly and you looked at at your hands.

"I'm Kidou Yuuto, nice to meet you" He said and reached his hand out to you once more. You gladly accepted it.

"I'm (F/n), nice to meet you too"

"You know, it's not safe to walk out here on your own at this hour, where are you going?"

"Yeah, I know... I was just going home"

"Can I walk you home?"

You blushed. "Sure"

After that you became good friend with Kidou. Because Kidou didn't went to Raimon you didn't see him a lot. But a most of times he walked you home. His house wasn't that far from yours, so that was a good thing. You knew he liked soccer, and you also met his commender. You didn't like that man at all. So you were very suprised when Kidou one day said he was going to play a soccer match against Raimon.

On the day of the match you saw a part of Kidou you didn't like at all. You were very angry how he used the soccerball to hurt your friends. But thanks to that match you met Gouenji Shuuya.

**~ One hour after the match ~**

"I don't care what your commander wants! You hurt my friends Kidou! I" You screamed.

Before Kidou could respond you walked away. You needed some space so you decided to take a walk. The match went different than you expected. When that boy with platinum blond hair showed up, the match was turned upside down. You noticed your cheeks getting warmer.

After a while you looked around you. You saw the Inazuma Tower. On you other side you saw a beautiful view of the city. To your suprise you saw the platinum blond boy from the match. He was looking at the view while having deep thoughts.

"Eeem... Excuse me?" You asked

He lifted his head a little before turning around. He looked suprised when his eyes met yours.

"You are the boy that saved the Raimon soccer club right?"

He didn't say anything.

You walked a little closer, but stumbled over a rock. The boy tried to catch you but lost his balance too. You both fell and he fell on top of you. When you opened your eyes you saw his face really close. You frose. He opened his eyes and you saw his cheeks getting red. He didn't move either. In fact, he came closer. You lips were just inches away from his.

"Eem... You can get off me now..." You said. His cheeks became even more red. He got off you right away.

"I... I'm sorry" The boy said while pulling you up.

"Yeah... Me too. I'm (F/n), And you are?"

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya, nice to meet you"

"You are an amazing soccer player, are you joining the soccer club?"

He didn't like that question.

"I... stopt playing soccer..."

"But... Why? You are an amazing player! Why would you stop playing soccer?"

"None of your business"

"But..."

"Just leave me alone"

He walked away, leaving you with tons of questions.

**I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes, and i'm sorry for that. But i'm way to happy to care for some spelling mistakes! I freaking passed my exams! So if you liked my story please review. Have a nice day!**


End file.
